Kim Richards
Kim Richards, under the username NanoSounds, born December 15th, 1984, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. She started her work at the Yogscast as a freelance editor, but later made a YouTube channel in 2013 and became a full-time Content Producer. Alongside game commentary, Kim also acts as the Yogscast's reporter in the field with Hannah for events such as E3, Gamescom, and PAX. She and Hannah also interview game developers during these events. Yogscast Website Summary Kim joined the Yogscast as a video editor, but coming from a presenting background, she was soon allowed in front of the camera again. Armed with her trusty Totoro, a bowl of noodles and an ever changing accent, Kim’s continuing mission is to seek out new videogames and boldly go where no Pokemon has gone before. Trivia *Kim's accent changes depending on who she is with, since she has lived and grown up in so many different places *Kim has met the professional wrestlers: Mick Foley, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Jerry Lawler and Zack Ryder *Kim has dyslexia *Kim likes to farm *Kim is 5 feet tall (152 cm) *Kim is a size 3 (35) in shoes *Kim was born in England to an English father and a Malaysian mother; straight after being born, her mother took her back to Malaysia *Kim has lived in Penang, Stavanger, Aberdeen, Falkirk, Hull, Venezuela, Colombia, Shanghai, Milton Keynes, Liverpool, and Bath *Kim's favorite animal is a Red Panda *Kim's favorite video game series are Final Fantasy, The Legend of Zelda, Persona, and Silent Hill *Kim can speak English, French, Spanish, Mandarin, and Hokkien *Kim has a crush on Benedict Cumberbatch *Kim went to the same university as Rosie Jones, Liverpool Institute for Performing Arts, and got a degree in sound technology there *Kim is lactose intolerant *Kim was the guest of episode 173 of The Shaft Podcast *Kim in her Mandrew costume is in the iOS mobile game, Crazy Taxi City Rush, as a playable character *Kim had laser eye surgery *Kim's hair used to be dyed bright red, and she has recently returned to this colour *Kim has a half-brother * Kim went to a Christian school and studied Latin * Kim used to work in a gadget shop * Kim used to have a guitar; she sold it to Trott * Kim doesn't drink alcohol * Kim enjoys noodles * Kim can play the piano * Kim has scoliosis * Kim's favorite color is red. Quotes * "Yer mum" *"Up yer bum" *"Boom, head shot" *"Just put a plaster on it..." *"Still better than Justin Bieber" *"Uh...we have noodles!" *"Jiminy Cricket" *"Hooplah!" *"Bling bling bling!" *"Ahhh, Sjin help!" *"Get him, get him, get him!" *"Yip!" *"Turps, you forgot to put pants on again" *"Why, Sjin Why!" *"Totoro is a cruel master. A cruel, furry master" *"Ohhh dear" * "Poke him like it's Facebook!" * "DUNCAN!" * "If I can fix a scientist, I can fix a walrus!" * "This is the worst!" * "Because Size Matters!" * "I'm gently touching it now and I can feel the heat through my jeans" * "Hey guys, it's Kim here, and welcome to..." * "Ominous..." * "You stupid baby! I'm gonna hurt you! I'm gonna take your sweets and I'm gonna STAMP ALL OVER THEM!" Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Spreadshirt *Yogscast Wiki *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) Gallery Yckim.png|Kim's first Yogscast avatar YOGSCASTKim2.png|Kim's second Yogscast avatar KimSkin|Kim's Minecraft skin YogsKim.jpg martynandkim.png|Kim and Martyn livestreaming KimSurvivalWeapon.jpg|Kim with her apocalypse weapon Kimick.jpg|Kim and Mick Foley Kimpunk.jpg|Kim and CM Punk BR7d68-CQAITkRo.jpg|Kim and Jerry Lawler BR7eNJpCMAAdLMg.jpg|Kim and [Steve Austin tumblr_mqzcnrWpva1rhrpqmo2_500.gif|Kim goofing off kim-corgi.png|Kim in her Mandrew costume WaterColourKim.jpg|A watercolour painting of Kim Kim.jpg|Kim as she appears in Diggy Diggy Hole KimInvaderZimTee.png Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Characters Category:Kim Richards